The Black Spiral
by ThatIdioticMelody
Summary: Naruto was dying on the day of the festival to honor the Yondaime Hokage. Of all the thing that could have saved him he got the worst thing possible. Fem Naruto *I do not own Naruto*


The Black Spiral

"Why?" What did I ever do to deserve to die?" Naruto thought pinned to his bloodied apartment wall. There was fire everywhere, the smoke enveloped the entire apartment. Though strangely people cheering, "we killed it!" We killed the demon!"

Naruto had just been in his house all day. It was the day of the festival to honor the Yondaime Hokage, the Hokage that died killing the Nine Tails. Though on this day was the day shinobi had time off. Even the shinobi who guarded Naruto Uzumaki. The jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails.

The civilians of Konoha waited for the day they could take there revenge, planning every way possible to kill it. The people who tried outright were killed, by a law formed by the fourth hokage. They were starting to think he was possessed or that he was evil because he was protecting the thing that killed hundreds and hundreds.

They decided to form plans and kept it hidden for six years, stealing every bit of information they could get. Until they finally got it, they got the schedule for the foxes' guards. The guard were kept on the damn thing twenty-four-seven except on the day of the festival.

Naruto was in his room sleeping when there were shouts outside, he was scared. This never happened before, at least for this long. He hid under his bed hoping it would go away when, Bang! His door was knocked down, he heard people looking everywhere. Then he saw a foot step, it was an inch from his face. He prayed to kami hopping they wouldn't find him, though obviously his prayers were not met.

A face appeared, it was a face of a mad man. "I found you fox!" Naruto gripped his bed for dear life as he was being dragged out. "Hey I found the demon, help me out!" A hand after another pulled on Naruto's leg, then suddenly a kunai pierced his hands.

"Aaah!" Naruto let go and hugged his hand in pain and cried so much that he couldn't see anything past his tears. The villagers smirked, "you think that's the end." They grabbed him by the collar and threw him into the wall. Then they grabbed his hands and pinned it to the wall using a kunai.

They grabbed his legs and pinned them to, taking turns they punched him, kneed him and every possible way to make him suffer without dying. After hours and hour of pain they decided to finally finish him setting the entire place on fire.

Naruto was ready to die when suddenly he appeared before a huge cage and it wasn't just any cage it contained the Nine Tailed Fox. "Kit" Naruto stumbled back and asked "what?" I'm sorry."

Naruto was surprised and ask "why?' "They blamed you for being a monster when they meant me." Naruto was surprised and said "don't be, though I want to ask why did you attack Konoha and where are we?"

It was a couple seconds until he replied "I was being controlled and we are in your mind." Naruto was shocked and asked "how?" The Nine Tails thought, not being cleared he replied to both, "I don't know how I was controlled, but we I am in hear because the Yondaime Hokage sealed me here. In other words your father.

Naruto was speechless, "he's my father, why did he do this?" The fox knew he had a lot to explain but there was little time. "That can wait for now I want to inform you your dying and I need you alive."

"For me to save you I need you to sleep a while in both mind and body because you are about to go into a drastic change to save your body." This will give you a couple nature kekkei genkai which I will teach you at a later date." Though for now you must go to sleep, I will answer your questions later."

"B but I have so many thing I need to ask!" Getting tired of this the Nine Tails turned on his killing intent, making Naruto pass out.

* * *

Orochimaru was tired of his latest failed experiment and decided to sneak into Konoha and explore a fire he had seen.

Walking into the fire he saw a body, it looked dead. Though he felt some life, it was the perfect opportunity to dump off his failed experiment. It was a fluid that changes ones DNA into that mostly of a Uchihas.

Though he did the best he could though every time he tried it on a test subject they die from insanity or the extreme strain on the body. Too dangerous to try it himself he decided to drop the experiment. He took the many remaining syringes he had left and dumped it in the boy's body.

Then he decided just in case to erase the memories of the night, just in case the boy lived though he doubt it. Then he put the body outside so it wouldn't burn to ashes.

* * *

Then the next day in the Hokage's office he received a shock. Naruto was gone, there was no body found except one that was in the hospitals. The moment the Hokage had heard the news he ran to the hospital but stopped by the apartment complex to take a quick glance. As he entered he felt as if he had failed his student's last wish, but then sees a girl who looked familiar.

He ran to her side and examined her, she had long black hair, slim body and the height of a regular girl. Minus the black hair she was the spitting image of Kushina. Suddenly the girl woke up her eyes were black with a hint of azure blue, but there was something else hidden.

She then called him by a name only Naruto had known, ''JiJi!" He instantly did a jutsu that made the room sound proof. She hugged him and ask "where are we?" The hospital," he then calmly asked "are you Naruto?"

She nodded and asked "did you forget me?" She then looked sad. He quickly responded "no no no I didn't forget you" You just kinda changed" She looked at herself and then screamed."

"Stupid fox!" The Hokage was shocked a bit and asked "fox?" Naruto nodded and said "the Nine Tails was really nice he said I was dying and he saved me though I can't remember anything else just people and regular stuff." Also he said he never attacked he was controlled" He also told me a little about my parents, well my dad anyway."

* * *

The moment the Hokage heard that he knew he had a lot of explaining to next day the in the Hokage's office he filled Naruto in about his parents, also giving her a photo of them. Naruto had cried and wondered why anyone would attack Konoha.

"Now Naruto we need to fix your situation, you have been given a miracle. You can now live as any normal child." Though we need to change your name, something more befitting a girl and with your name anyone would know who you are."

"Ok Jiji." She wiped her tears and said um Naruko Uchiha." The Hokages thought for a second, "where did you hear Uchiha?' She thought and said "I don't know." There's only two left." Naruto was confused," what's wrong with another?"

He was getting tired explaining things and sighed. "They have something called a dojutsu kekkei genkai, its kind of a special thing they have." Naruto was also and didn't feel like thinking anymore, so she did puppy dog eye technique!

The Hokage was done, he knew this would result in more questions and he couldn't resist and gave in. "Why not." Naruto cheered then hugged the Hokage with a big grin.

He sighed again and thought of a quick excuse for her. Ok this is your story, you were adopted and lived in another village until now because your caretakers died who were some of my close friends." Having nowhere to go you came here where you found me." Got it?"

"Yes JIji, but I have one last question." Groaning he asked "what?" Can we go eat please? He smiled and said "let's go." She squeaked and asked "can we go eat ramen Jiji?" Ok."


End file.
